


Haru's Easter gift

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Consensual Underage Sex, Dragonflyshipping, Easter, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old Aoi zaizen gives 14 year old ai Haru a Easter gift.    Contains  Haru x Aoi lemon .  Don't own vrains and sorry for errors.
Relationships: zaizen Aoi/Haru





	Haru's Easter gift

14 year old ai Haru was alone for Easter since Bohman was spending time with playmaker this easter. Haru layed down on his bed trying to sleep. He heard a knock at the door and He went to answer it. It was 16 year old Aoi zaizen. Aoi said with a blush "so, Haru? what are you doing ?". Haru said while blushing " not much just Bohman left to hang out with playmaker. so that's just the normal. you can come in". Aoi zaizen said ' thanks" with a blush while coming in Haru said " where's Akira ?". Aoi said " at home, we are having a Easter dinner after I give you your Easter gift.". Haru said with a blush "I can't wait to find out what it is". Aoi said "i will give it to you in your bedroom" with a blush. Haru said " ok"

Haru and Aoi went to Haru's bed. Haru said " here is your gift,Aoi" giving her favorite candy. Aoi said "thanks, Haru. ready for your gift?". Haru said " yes". Aoi said " close your eyes". Haru closed his eyes while Aoi took off her shirt and bra. Aoi moved closer to Haru rubbing her boobs against Haru's chest. Aoi said "open your eyes, Haru". Haru opened his eyes to see Aoi with no shirt and no bra rubbing his chest. Haru moaned "Aoi, is this my gift?". Aoi said " part of it. Haru, you was abused by Lightning and got no respect. you deserve this and want you to take my virginity. Also i find you very sexy.' as Aoi undid Haru's belt. Haru said " you are more sexy" in a lustful voice . Aoi got Haru's pants and underwear down. She was now rubbing Haru's long penis. Haru moaned hard " Aoi, it feel so good " while taking off his shirt. Aoi was so happy to see Haru naked. Aoi took off rest of her clothes to leaving her naked. She put Haru down on the bed gently.

Aoi and Haru said "Happy Easter " while continuing their sex on the bedroom. Haru and Aoi moaned " this is the best day of my life.". After 30 minutes of sex, Haru and Aoi cleaned his and Aoi's clothes with his programming . Aoi and Haru put their clean clothes back on. Aoi said with a shy tone " Haru, do you think you can come to our dinner as a date or has a boyfriend?". Haru said "I will be honored to go with you" kissing Aoi on the lips in a romantic way. Aoi smiled and said "yes". Haru used his teleport powers to get to Aoi's home in few seconds.

26 year old Akira zaizen said "Aoi, you're finally ...". Akira looked at Haru with a somewhat confused look. " what did Aoi give you as your gift ?" Akira said. Aoi said " I gave him my virginity and it was the best thing i ever did. we both loved it. Also he's my boyfriend". Akira zaizen said in a awkward tone "let's just start dinner".


End file.
